tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT v3 03
[[Datei:TMNT v3 03.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol.3 #3]]TMNT'' Vol.3 #3''' ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie von Image Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' September 1996 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.3 #3 (Image Comics) *'Story:' Gary Carlson *'Bleistift:' Frank Fosco *'Tusche': Andrew Pepoy *'Geschäftsführer': Garrett Chin *'Text:' Chris Eliopoulos *'Redakteur': Erik Larsen *'"Mamas Junge"': Josh Eichorn *'Cover': Erik Larsen (Zeichnung), Reuben Rude und I.H.O.C. (Farben) Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|210px|HilflosTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello **Splinter **Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen (in Rückblick) *Pimiko und ihre Kunoichi *Dragonlord **King Komodo **Dragonlord Cyborg #2 *Mako *Shredder (in Rückblick) **Oroku Nagi (erwähnt) *Triceratonier (erwähnt) **Zog (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Back to Life - and Harsh RealityWährend Raphael und Michelangelo sich auf Pimikos Angriff vorbereiten und verzweifelte Appelle an Leonardo richten, endlich aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen,''TMNT'' Vol.3 #2 begutachtet dieser in seiner Astralform den Schaden, den der Absturz aus Pimikos Hubschrauber''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 bei Donatello und dem Cyborg angerichtet hat. Dabei erwacht Donatello aus seinem Koma, doch da sein Bewusstsein sich nun wieder in seinem eigenen Körper befindet, reißt seine vorherige Verbindung mit Leonardo ab. Ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich mit seinem verletzten Bruder weiter zu verständigen oder ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, beginnt Leonardo notgedrungen die Rückkehr in seinen eigenen Körper einzuleiten; und so bleibt Donatello gelähmt und hilflos in der einsamen Gasse liegen. thumb|left|180px|Die Hilfe des VatersDa Leonardo aber keinerlei Erfahrung in Astralreisen hat, verirrt er sich rasch und weiß nicht, wie er wieder zurückfinden soll. Da wird er gepackt und festgehalten - von zwei Händen, die von Splinters Astralform projiziert werden; während sein Körper im Labor des Dragonlords liegt und dort intensivst untersucht wird, hat er seinen Geist ausgeschickt, um mit seinen Söhnen noch einmal Kontakt aufzunehmen. Leonardo erzählt ihm rasch von Donatellos Lage, doch da Splinter ihm in der wirklichen Welt nicht helfen kann, schickt er ihn stattdessen zurück zu seinem Körper, damit er und seine Brüder ihm zu Hilfe kommen können. thumb|180px|Zu Gast beim DrachenfürstenNachdem Dragonlords Wissenschaftler ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben, wird Splinter aufgeweckt und in die luxuriösen Privatgemächer seines "Gastgebers" geleitet, wo sie sich einander formell vorstellen. Nachdem Splinter ihm verraten hat, dass er ein Ninja ist, stellt Dragonlord seine "Gast" auf die Probe, indem er ihm seine Samurai-Wachen entgegenschickt. Splinter macht seine Angreifer im Handumdrehen fertig, worauf Go-Komodo ihm mit größerem Respekt begegnet und die beiden sich zu unterhalten beginnen. Auf Go-Komodos Wunsch erzählt Splinter, wie er von einer gewöhnlichen Ratten zum Mutanten wurde,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 und danach genießt er auf seinen eigenen Wunsch und dem Gefallen seines "Gastgebers" hin ein entspannendes Bad. thumb|left|180px|Makos ÜberfallNach dem Bad führt Dragonlord seinen Besucher durch sein Labor, welches voller Konservierungstanks mit antropomorphen Mischwesen aus Mensch und Tier steht. Go-Komodo erklärt Splinter, dass er seit einiger Zeit versucht, ein Exemplar zu finden, welches menschliche und tierische DNS in einer perfekten Mschung vereint, um das Erbe seiner Blutlinie in sich zu erwecken und damit die Herrschaft über Japan an sich zu reißen; die Wesen, die er bisher in seinem Labor hat untersuchen lassen, waren entweder Wesen aus anderen Welten oder Realitäten oder gar (wie er es unverblümt ausdrückt) reine Fälschungen. Doch während sie einen dämmrig beleuchteten Korridor entlang gehen, laufen sie in einen Hinterhalt von Mako, der sich aus seiner Zelle befreien konnte. Er schlägt den Dragonlord k.o. und bereitet sich nun darauf vor, seinen Rachedurst und seinen Hunger nach Fleisch an den beiden zu stillen... thumb|180px|Raphael vs. PimikoIndessen erwehren sich Raphael und Michelangelo ihrer Haut recht gut gegen Pimikos KUnoichi; doch dann fasst Raphael den spontanen Entschluss, seine defensive Stellung aufzugeben und sich Pimiko persönlich vorzuknöpfen. Alleine gelassen hat Michelangelo jedoch keine Chance, den Rest seiner Angreiferinnen abzuwehren, und so bekommen Pimikos Gefolgsfrauen den noch leblosen Körper Leonardos in ihre Hände. Doch gerade als er nach draußen geschafft werden soll, erwacht Leonardo endlich aus seiner Trance und kämpft sich frei, was Pimiko zum Rückzug in ihrem Hubschrauber zwingt. thumb|left|180px|"Let's Ride!"Raphael weißt Leonardo an, sich um Michelangelo zu kümmern, und verschwindet kurz, um gleich darauf mit einem Flugwagen zurückzukehren, der einst von ihrem verstorbenen triceratonischen Verbündeten Zog''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #70, TMNT Vol.1 #19, #20 und #21 zusammengebaut und von Donatello fertiggestellt worden war. Raphael will natürlich die Verfolgung von Pimiko aufnehmen, doch Leonardo drängt stattdessen darauf, zuerst Donatello zu Hilfe zu kommen. thumb|180px|Eine schockierende ÜberraschungSo schnell es geht erreichen die Turtles die Gasse; doch als sie nach ihrem Bruder sehen wollen, finden sie vom Cyborg nur ein paar blutige Trümmerreste - und von Donatello nur noch den zertrümmerten Rückenpanzer und ein bis auf die Knochen reduziertes Skelett vor. Trivia *In den Konservierungstanks von Dragonlords Labor kann man unter anderem schemenhaft folgende Comicfiguren ausmachen: Batman; Cerebus; entweder die Punk-Frösche oder Battletoads; und den Marvel Comics-Superschurken Rhino. Neudruckversionen *[[Datei:IDW_UrLegs_03_00.jpg|thumb|160px|Cover der IDW Urban Legends-Version]]Urban Legends (IDW) #3 (11. Juli 2018), mit Tusche von Chance Wolf und Farben von Adam Guzowski Deutsche Veröffentlichungen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Image)